


C'est le moment de se dire adieu

by BabyDracky



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’était donc cela la mort? Ce que tous les humains craignaient ? Le vide. Le silence.<br/>Quand Light ouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par une lumière éclatante, aveuglante. Il grogna.<br/>« Elle est magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? »<br/>Il sursauta au son de cette voix. Traînante. Enervante. Familière.<br/>« Toi ?»<br/>« Qui d’autre ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est le moment de se dire adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Petite_Dilly @ LJ  
> Prompt : Adieux

C'est le moment de se dire adieux

 

C’était donc cela la mort? Ce que tous les humains craignaient ? Le vide. Le silence.  
Quand Light ouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par une lumière éclatante, aveuglante. Il grogna.  
« Elle est magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Il sursauta au son de cette voix. Traînante. Enervante. Familière.  
« Toi ?»  
« Qui d’autre ? » Lui répondit celui qu’il avait tué.  
Le silence, pesant, alors que sa haine des hommes le dévorait, alors que son règne s’était achevé prématurément.  
« Personne d’autre n’a souhaité t’attendre » reprit la voix énervante.  
« Je n’ai besoin de personne ! » s’écria Light.  
Des aboiements se firent attendre au loin, dans un écho menaçant.  
« C’est le moment de se dire adieu » murmura la voix du seul homme qui n’ait jamais été à la hauteur de sa perfidie alors qu’un chien à la chair sanglante se saisissait de sa jambe.  
« Ils sont venus pour toi » expliqua encore la voix ennuyeuse.  
Plusieurs chiens enragés se saisissaient à présent de lui, arrachant sa chair, déchirant son être.  
La chute d’une âme noire au visage d’ange.  
« Il semblerait que j’ai fini par gagné » reprit la voix alors que Light se débattait contre ces monstrueux canidés qui l’attiraient vers la bouche béante des Enfers « ce sont M et N qui ont eu raison de toi, je savais que je pouvais leur faire confiance »  
« Jamais ! » s’écria Light « jamais tu ne me vaincras ! »  
« Vraiment ? » Lâcha le garçon courbé comme s’il était clairement dubitatif quant à la véracité de l’idée qu’on lui exposait.  
« Je reviendrai, crois-moi » Light serra les dents « Et je m’occuperai personnellement de ton repos éternel »  
Une promesse que le jeune homme ferait tout pour tenir, de cela l’assassiné était certain. Le grand chef des Enfers avait du souci à se faire avec son nouveau locataire.  
Light cria son nom alors que les Enfers l’engloutissaient.  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de celui qui avait refusé de franchir la lumière.  
Il attendrait encore un peu.


End file.
